Phineas & Ferb Mpreg
by rabbids48driver
Summary: Phineas and Ferb are in love and want their own baby. MPREG
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Phineas and Ferb confessed their love with each other when they were 11 years old. At first, their parents were weirded out of it, but over time, they began accepting their relationship after reading Romeo and Juliet. When they turned 15, they got married and their parents approved of their wedding. Currently, Phineas and Ferb are 16 ¼ years old, and told their parents that they plan to have a child, which they approved. Little do they know, that Phineas and Ferb are planning something big for their plan.

*Monday, August 25, 4:15 pm, Garage*

Phineas: *finishing up* And it is done!

Ferb: The Insta-preg 1000 is completed after 7 months of tools, sweat, and oil.

Phineas: Yep, now, Ferb, I want you to know, that I would like to be the one who carries the babies. I think that I feel like I can handle the weight of the babies.

Ferb: No, no, I think I can handle the stress of the babies. I feel like I can withstand the back-aching pregnancy.

*5 minutes later*

Phineas: Why not both of us be pregnant with the babies?

Ferb: You know what, that is a great idea. But...we don't know how many babies we would have. We could have one or so babies, but what is your thoughts?

Phineas: How about sextuplets?

Ferb: That's sound good enough. *begins inputting commands* It's ready. *walks in*

*the machine begins humming and about 20 seconds later, the machine dings*

Phineas: My turn.

*the machine repeats the above*

Phineas: Hey, Ferb, I guess we are going to need some maternity shirts in a few months.

?: I think we can help.

*Phineas and Ferb turns to see their parents stand at the door, smiling*

Phineas: Mom...Dad...you are willing to help?

Linda: Well, of course, Phineas, your stepdad and I think that if you and Ferb wanted your own kids, that is fine by us.

Lawrence: We also would like to help both of you through the pregnancy and help take care of the babies.

Phineas: Thank you, Mom and Dad, I think that the babies will appreciate the help. It sad that Candace is at college at this time.

Linda: We'll tell her on the phone, and I think she would be surprised a bit about it.

Phineas: Thanks, Mom

*everyone hugs*

*Wednesday, August 27, 7 am*

Phineas &amp; Ferb: *wakes up and rush to the bathroom, throwing up*

Linda: You boys okay in there?

Phineas: Just feeling pukey.

Linda: Well, that is one of the symptoms of pregnancy, morning sickness. You still got 9 more month till birth.

Phineas: This is going to be a long pregnancy. -_-.

*end of chapter 1*


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

*September 8, 9:15 am, Dansville High School*

Phineas: *walking down the halls*

Isabella: Hey, Phineas.

Phineas: Oh, hey, Isabella.

Isabella: How's that machine going?

Phineas: We finished it about 2 weeks ago and used it for both Ferb and I.

Isabella: Did your parent know about this?

Phineas: Yea, and they not only approved, but will help us through our pregnancy. They'll also provide clothes for us, cribs, baby bottle, etc, and we need all the help we can get, since Ferb and I are pregnant with sextuplets.

Isabella: Isn't a little much for kids and a little soon to have them?

Phineas: Well, it's Ferb and I's idea and plan to have our own little kids. I hope you respect that.

Isabella: I do actually. It will take a while to get used to seeing you with a tummy that have 3 kids in it, but, I respect your's and Ferb's decision on having your own kids.

Phineas: Thank you, Isabella. I better get to my next class. See ya.

Isabella: Bye, Phineas.

*later that day, at home*

Phineas: *coming through the door with Ferb* Mom. Dad. Ferb and I are home.

Lawrence: Welcome back. Your mom and I were looking at the rooms, and we have two rooms that we can use for the upcoming grandkids, Candace's former room and the former study room.

(BTW, Candace will not appear in the story, only mentions, busy with college)

Phineas: Well, Ferb and I are only 2 weeks in and you're already planning things.

Lawrence: Well, that is how I want to do, plan ahead for your kids.

Linda: I also managed to get some maternity pants and shirt for you guys. You don't have to wear them now, but your clothes will get tighter as the months goes by.

Ferb: I will say thanks, but it's a little early to be concerned about our kids. Just take it easy.

Lawrence: *sigh* I must say you are right, it's best to plan ahead, but it's like 9 months away from the due date. We'll plan slowly for here on.

Phineas: Thanks, Dad.

*September 27, 8 am*

Ferb: *walks down to the kitchen and begins eating*

Phineas: *comes in and joins Ferb in eating* Morning, F.

Ferb: Morning, P.

Phineas: It has been one month since we both got knocked up.

Ferb: Yea, times really flyby quickly.

Phineas: *pats his belly* We should do something special with each other.

Ferb: Like what, P?

Phineas: Maybe to some movies, a fancy dinner, a night out on the town, stuff like that.

Ferb: I like the night out on the town idea. I know that Dansville Swans are playing tonight against the Tri-state Penguins and it's a hockey match.

Phineas: Alright. We'll go there.

*that night, 3rd period. 1:15 left*

Phineas: This is a great match, 4-0 will be final.

Ferb: Yep, and they fought hard for those 4 goals, and we'll come out on top.

Phineas: You know...I am glad we are pregnant. It gets us to be much closer and have a bright future with our family. I think that you and I are meant for each other, half-brother or not.

Ferb: *kisses Phineas*

*game horn sounds*

Phineas: *blushes*

Ferb: *breaks the kiss* I love you.

Phineas: I love you, too.

*they leave the arena, end of Chapter 2*


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

*December 18th, 6:15 am*

Phineas: *waking up* Ferb...

Ferb: What wrong?

Phineas: I can't sleep no more. I...feel like I want to hold the babies now, though they are 5 month away.

Ferb: I know how you feel. I wish the kids come sooner.

Phineas: *pats his bulging pregnant belly*Well, we must be patient for our little ones to arrive. No matter how we wish for it, they need time to develop and our bodies to adjust for it.

Ferb: Yea. Phineas, Do you want to get ready for school?

Phineas: Just in case, sure.

*8 am*

Phineas: *at his locker*

Joan (OC I made up): Hey, Phin.

Phineas: Hey, Joan.

Joan: I heard that you and Ferb are having kids of your own.

Phineas: Yep, Ferb and I are having sextuplets each.

Joan: Umm...That's seem excessive.

Phineas: Well...it's kinda both Ferb and I own little kids, and I feel like out love is really passionate, and full of energy.

*just then, his button popped off of his pants after the babies kicked and hit Joan's arm*

Joan: Woah! Your button hit my arm.

Phineas: Sorry, the babies are a little restless.

Joan: I see. Well, I better get to class. See ya.

Phineas: Bye, Joan.

*December 25th, 8 pm*

Phineas *opening a present* Wow, 90 maternity shirts and pants. Thanks, Mom and Dad.

Linda: No problem, Phineas. We also have a surprise for you and Ferb upstairs. *puts the blindfold on both of them*

*moments later*

Linda: Alright, take them off.

Phineas &amp; Ferb: *takes them off to see 12 babies crib, diaper stations, rocking chairs, baby chairs, and a ton of baby clothing, they gasp in awe*

Phineas: You did this?

Linda: Yep, with some of our friends.

Ferb: And they didn't mind that Phineas and I were pregnant?

Lawrence: Yep, they even said they approve it.

Phineas: That's great.

Linda: What genders are the kids going to be?

Phineas: Oh, I'm going to have 6 girls. Ferb is carrying 6 boys.

Lawrence: Ah, so Phineas is carrying female babies and Ferb is carrying male babies. Nice planning.

Ferb: Thanks.

*end of ch 3*


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

*April 21st, 8:15 am, McDonalds*

Phineas &amp; Ferb: *waddles to the counter*

Cashier: Hello, may I take your order?

Phineas: *wearing one of his maternity shirt that looked like is regular shirt and maternity pants* Yea, 29 egg mcmuffin, 6 Big Breakfast, and 16 fruit n' yogurt parfait.

Ferb: *wearing one of his maternity shirt that was light blue and had maternity pants as well* I would like 11 fruit &amp; maple oatmeal, 2 Big breakfast, and 5 hash browns.

Cashier: Is this all together or separate?

Phineas: All together.

Cashier: Here or to go?

Phineas: For here.

Cashier: Alright, that will be $215.21, please.

Phineas: *hands her the cash*

Cashier: Can I have your name please?

Phineas: Phineas is the name.

Cashier: Alright, I call you when it's ready.

*9:24 a.m., in downtown Dansville*

Phineas: *waddling with Ferb* I can't believe we are a month or two away from having our babies.

Ferb: Yep, though we only have a week or two before we have to say at the hospital, due to how big we have gotten.

Phineas: Yea...*sigh* I'm going to miss being pregnant.

Ferb: Me too...*a question pops into Ferb's brain* Do you want to have some more kids after a year or so?

Phineas: I would like to do that, but we should wait a little longer than that, but we can go a little bigger next time.

Ferb: Like how much?

Phineas: That's a secret that I'll tell you in time.

Ferb: Come on, I'm your lover. You can trust me.

Phineas: Alright, I would like to have tredecaplets

Ferb: 13 babies? I guess we can work with that in a couple of years.

Phineas: Alright. Want to head to the library?

Ferb: I'm up for it.

*10:23 am, Dansville Library*

Phineas: *reading a book on labor, babies, and childhood*

Ferb: *reading the news and notice an ad for pregnant woman to pose for a local magazine, worth $25,000, starts today at 12 pm* Phineas, look at this ad.

Phineas: *sees it* You really want to do it?

Ferb: Do you?

Phineas: I feel like it's a good idea to try it out. They would be surprised to see us pregnant.

Ferb: Yea, and they would accept us.

Phineas: Let's go there then.

*11:40 am, Jon's Photography*

Phineas: *walddles through the door with Ferb, and waddles to the check-in register* Hey, we would like to partake in the magazine ad.

Assistant: *looks at their belly* Nice try, guys, but you need to really be pregnant to partake in the ad.

Ferb: No, they're real, look *both lift their shirt to reveal their pregnant bellies*

Assistant: *see them and are real* Ok, I let you in. Also you are the only two at this point. Go and wait on the chairs.

*Phineas and Ferb did that*

*12:10 pm, no one else showed up for it*

Jon: So, the only people that appeared for shooting are these gentlemen, who are actually pregnant with ther own kids.

Assistant: That's what happened, Jon.

Jon: *sigh* I got no other option, Bring them in.

* a few hours of photo shooting later, the picture came out amazing*

Jon: Thank you, Phineas and Ferb, you both did swimmingly excellent. For that, both of your payout will be quadrupled to $100,000 each. *hands them both a check with $100,000 on them*

Phineas: Thanks Jon. Though next week, we would have to go to the hospital for our babies safety.

Jon: No problem. If you guys ever need more money or just fun pictures, you can come back here anytime.

Ferb: Thanks.

*end of Chpt 4*


End file.
